


L-O-V-E

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about them is different yet there's one thing they could both agree on, if either of them ever dared to voice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-O-V-E

He liked it when she was angry. At what, he often didn’t know, she had never been much of a talker. What mattered was that something pushed her until she couldn’t take it anymore. The personification of perfection crumbled into a fiery fury, hell bent on destruction and mayhem. Anger at her husband, anger at the media, anger at the world in general – all it boiled down to was an aggressive assault that only made him want her more. The bite marks she’d leave behind, the scratches that scarred his skin, he loved knowing they were there. He could pin point each and every one of them, recall the exact place they lay – old and new.

Occasionally his mind would turn to them in the midst of a family gathering. The shouts of his brothers and sister disappearing into the background until his mother caught his attention with a firm hand against his forehead. He’d wave off her concerns and promise he was fine, making an effort to focus better on what was happening. He’d roll his eyes and nod at the mention of cutting his hair. It used to be something he fussed about but he didn’t mind so much anymore, after all she didn’t care how he wore it and he had no intention of impressing any other woman. So he’d let his mother have her victory, be the good son amongst the rabble. All the while letting his thoughts wander back to those sharp nails and furious blue eyes.

She liked it when he was gentle, almost reverent. Stolen moments with some degree of preparation when she would offer him her body and he would make love to her in the truest sense of the term. Everything else faded away into an abyss, leaving her calm and her mind clear. After their first few encounters she found it easy to relax into such actions. Merlin knew her husband had never quite got the hang of thinking about anyone other than himself, and the fact that this young man had such an attention to detail when it came to their trysts made her wary at first. Sex was sex, and had only really served one purpose, but he made it something more.

At home she has to press her cold fingers to her face from time to time, trying to force the flush from her cheeks. Not that it matters, she supposes. Her son is too focused on work and his fiancé and her husband would be too wary that it’s to do with ‘women’s troubles’ to deem it appropriate to ask. Nevertheless she tries to remain the perfect mother and the attentive wife. All the while letting her mind slip to gentle caresses from calloused fingers and warm lips brushing against hers in the most tender of ways. It’s hard to ignore the feelings he draws out of her. Things she had sworn she’d lost over the years. It’s not the physical that has her seeking him out again and again, it’s something more – something deeper. Before she might have feared the change occurring within her, but fear doesn’t imprison her like it once did.

Her son touches her hand, drawing her from her thoughts. She smiles and listens as he talks enthusiastically about the surprise he’s planning for his future wife. It warms her heart to see him so happy again and as he talks she finds herself hoping for the first time in years. She hopes his marriage turns out better than hers. And she hopes, with all her heart, he knows how to love as she has learnt to be loved.


End file.
